kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Meta Kirby52
Go ahead, talk about whatever you want to....KEEP IT CLEAN, please. Also, please don't forget to add your signature so I know who's talking to me! Also, to make sure the page flows smoothly, remember to incorporate a ":" whenever starting a new message. Thank you! Archive User talk:Meta Kirby52/archive 1 Sky Tower Do you still have your old KRtDL emulator? If so, would you please help me get some screenshots of the Sky Tower in Nutty Noon? What I'm trying to get specifically is a number of images of the tower in the overworld. Y'know, have Kirby stand in front of each stage door and take a screenshot. Are you able to do that? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 23:14, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :Heh, not on this new desktop I don't. Pretty sure I can find the right emulator now, though. Hopefully it runs smoother than it did on my laptop. I found my patience growing pretty darn thin when I used it before because it was stuttering. I'll take a look when I can, hopefully this weekend. I'm going to try and prioritize the K:64 stuff first, but we'll see. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 03:43, September 24, 2016 (UTC) 500 message limit In response, we have a 500 message limit in threads because it can cause slowdown, and well, it's a lot of content. This mainly stemmed from an RP thing that went on while you were away. It spanned over 20 threads, each with 500 or 500+ messages. They're not RPing here anymore; that's been moved to the Kirby Fan-Fiction wiki, where the previous threads have been archived there before having them deleted here. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:10, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I see. Thanks for letting me know. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 02:14, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Speaking of which, you may want to archive of your talk page. It's reached over 70K. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:17, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::...So, how do I do that? Mind pointing me to a page or do you think you can explain it? Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 02:42, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Kirby_Wiki:Policy#Talk_pages Here's a thing. Should mention archiving and the procedures to do so. Otherwise, I can do it for you. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:48, October 28, 2016 (UTC) No, no, I think I can handle it. I hope. Shouldn't be relegating this duty to other users when I should learn it myself. Give me a bit. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 03:11, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :Of course. Not going to steal any thunder. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:17, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :: ...So, uh, I don't like asking for help, but... yeah I think I'm going to need you to do your thing, please. I have no idea what I'm doing...thanks... Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 03:25, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :::The only issue you had is that you used the wrong slash type when creating the new page. Use "/". Otherwise, everything else is fine. We can get that page renamed, and perhaps that'll fix the issue. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:28, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Actually, the page is not rename-able, so it'll have to be deleted and redone. I can do that for you, or you can take another stab at it, now that I've told you about the slash problem. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:30, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :::: ...I'll try again... Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 03:38, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::Nicely done. You get a gold star. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:45, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations! You probably haven't noticed yet, but I saw that you just made your 2,000th edit to the Kirby Wiki. Congrats."Kirby must have been at least mildly traumatized afterwards" (talk) 07:40, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Thanks! Even though the last 200 or so were mostly non-main space edits, thanks a bunch :3 (loving that signature, by the way) Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 18:39, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Loving it too. If you ever want a new sig, I can probably whip something up in return with my modest GIMP skills. Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 19:40, November 10, 2016 (UTC) : I'll keep that offer in mind! Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 19:41, November 10, 2016 (UTC) : I don't normally use the site, but I thought I'd let you know that I sent you a message on DA. Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 02:11, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :: Honestly...It's been ages since I've checked there, so it's good that you informed me! Otherwise that message would be lost to the annals of time. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 02:18, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :: Aha, glad I thought of bringing it up here then. I've read your response and sent another one. Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 03:02, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :: Is the "grass = pants" quote really from Epic Yarn? I've seen it used out of context in a bunch of places without any references to Kirby, so I guess it took on a life of its own, like that infamous quote about message boards from Super Paper Mario. I skipped on Epic Yarn because I didn't like the style or music, or what I heard about the gameplay, and I knew that it wasn't originally meant to be a Kirby game. Yoshi Woolly World was pretty good though. Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 00:30, November 16, 2016 (UTC) ::: It sure is. Skip to about 1:10 in the video. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 14:02, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Nice! --JonasEVB Avatar art request! Since you showed interest in lending your artistic efforts to a new custom avatar for me to use, I'm going to request one here. I'd like a doodle of Chilly, going after WDF77's suggestion. (Or Super Chilly if you want, I leave that up to you.) I've always been fond of those bucket-headed Japanese snowmen, and it fits with the season and my username. It definitely won't be a challenge for you either...I was first thinking of asking you to do Gim, but he's way more complicated to draw. I'm sure WDF could cook up a great sketch for me himself, but he's clearly busy with a bunch of other projects for the community right now, and it would feel more special coming from you. ^_^; (No offense to WDF, I simply don't know him as well.) Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 02:21, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :I see. Well I guess I could whip something up, probably won't be ready until tomorrow, depending on what you want. Do you want a pencil and paper drawing or a digital thingy? Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 02:30, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :It's up to you, but I think a digital drawing would "pop" more as a small avatar thumbnail, as well as being easier to color (probably). And no need to rush it, this isn't something with a deadline. My placeholder Blade Knight is doing fine for now. Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 02:38, November 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Noooooooope too late, working on it because I have nothing better to do. Also, as a side note, you want to add one more "colon" than the previous user left. So, for example, I had one in my last message, and you also added one; however, you should've added one more to make the message flow easier. If you choose to reply to his message, add another colon to make it three. The limit we hit here is usually four/five colons before we reset back to zero. ...By Marx, I hope you understand that because even I don't. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 02:43, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Took a few tries in the preview window, but I think I figured this colon business out. I always recognized that something was off about the formatting of my talk page posts, I just had no idea how to fix it, and it wasn't such a huge deal that one of the other admins swooped in to school me on it. Thanks! Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 02:50, November 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::There ya go! You get an Internet Cookie. As for the avatar, it's done, so...now the question of how you get it. On dA, you could send me what your email address is and I can send you the file directly, or I can plop it on the Wikia and just remove every trace of it once you save it that way. Whatever works better for you, though the former way will make it so I can send you updates and less taxing on the Wiki's systems. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 03:00, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::For an easier method, would it be allowed for you to post a link to an external image hosting site like Imgur, so the image wouldn't actually have to go on the Wikia before it ends up as my avatar? Imgur also gives out deletion links for every image you post, if you want to scrub it from there later. I'll be able to manage if you tell me that this isn't going to work, though. Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 03:19, November 18, 2016 (UTC) boop Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 03:23, November 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Haha, love it! x3 Especially the "...what the heck is that?" expression. The subtle gradients are nice too. You have my gratitude! Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 03:31, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Marx Wrath. WTH, man? OK, listen here buddy. I have a friend who has been working extremely hard on a kirby fan game for many years, and recently I see a wiki page about the main villian, Marx Wrath. Now, this may not be completley canon, of course, its a freakin' fan game, but my point is that you really didn't need to remove it. It was accurate, and just because you think something doesn't belong on here doesn't mean that other people do. He was so happy to finally get some recognition, but you had to literally go and destroy it. He said that every detail about that character was correct, and that someone putting all that effort into expaining a character was amazing to him, but it had just been ripped away from him right before his eyes. And I wonder who is responsible for that, hmm? You like taking away people's happiness, buddy? Yeah, didn't think so. What if this had happened to you, huh? What if you put so much effort into a project, and someone finally sees that and makes an entire wiki page on it, only to have it be taken away and ripped up right in front of you? I mean, it's not like you could understand anyway, Mr. "I found out about Kirby from Smash Bros. and have only been into it since 2011". But really though, was that nessecary? Just because you have the power of an "admin" means that you can just take away people's hard work? Wow. Just truly pathetic. It was not hurting anybody, at all. It was just there to acknowledge the fact that people are working super hard on a fan game, including me. It wasn't an edit to an article, it wasn't changing any facts, and it wasn't any sort of trolling. So what the hell, may I ask, is your problem, huh? How 'bout instead of ruining people's hard work for no reason you go watch some more ponies or something. You disgust me, honestly. Get a life, bro. Marx555 (talk) 00:54, April 4, 2017 (UTC)Marx :Chill, dude. It's unofficial information. If you want the page to be kept, put it on the Fanon Wiki. NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 00:59, April 4, 2017 (UTC) ::What Nerdy said. If you want it kept so bad, put it on the Fanon Wikia, which he linked. With this being the website for official Kirby information, you should have known better than to try and place fanon articles on the mainspace here. You have no one to blame but yourself. Take it somewhere else. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 01:24, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Team Kirby Clash Deluxe items Hello, I would like to have permission to edit these pages. Dark Matter Chu Chu Magical PaintBrush Taranza Wham Bam Rock Magolor Because I have found them as Armor, or Weapons within Team Kirby Clash. This is my Proof. Sorry that they are black, I haven't unlocked them YET. KirbyOfLight (talk) 23:53, April 13, 2017 (UTC)Sincerly Light Kirby :You have permission to edit those pages. You don't have to ask. No worries. Iqskirby (talk) 00:24, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :You can take screenshots of the top screen in-game by holding down X and pressing L and R. You don't have to use a camera. Also, I'd advise waiting until you've unlocked those collectibles first.-- Starman125 talk|blog 01:41, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :Well it Looks like somebody beat me to the HD pictures of them. :KirbyOfLight (talk) 03:01, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Comment Section Hello, can I ask you something? there is no comment section under pages and I'm here to ask you if you can add them, I just like to add opinions and see other's owns too. Charleston7 (talk) 23:43, January 11, 2018 (UTC) :The Kirby Wikia was created at a time when that system wasn't implemented. Pretty sure it isn't something we can just "activate" either. We do have Talk Pages, though. If you click on the "Edit" button and navigate to "Talk Page" you'll find it there. Please be aware that Talk Pages are used only for on-topic discussion about the article. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 23:57, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Copy Abilities Hey there. I wanna apologise for the recent edit regarding the amount of Copy Abilities in Kirby: Star Allies. I didn't know about the find from the JP site, and I just assumed it was a typo. RLWilliams3d (talk) 13:03, January 18, 2018 (UTC) :It's fine. No need to apologize for it! :) Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 13:06, January 18, 2018 (UTC) :Out of curiousity, do you think you could share the admin's findings if possible? RLWilliams3d (talk) 13:51, January 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Here it is. I can't say this is 100% proof that there will be 28, given this is probably a rough translation of the article on the Japanese site, but it sure seems like that's what it's saying. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The dorky isocahedron returns.]] 16:40, January 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Okie-doke. Thanks, Paul2 RLWilliams3d (talk) 16:42, January 18, 2018 (UTC) :::Could you guys send me a link to the Japanese site? I'm having trouble finding it. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 19:32, January 18, 2018 (UTC) :::: Here ya go. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 19:36, January 18, 2018 (UTC) https://topics.nintendo.co.jp/c/article/6417bf31-e951-11e7-86dc-063b7ac45a6d.html Thank you! Thanks for the help with the Anger Masker page! Uploading Images Hello, Meta Kirby. I wanted to thank you for fixing some of my edits recently, so that I can learn to be better. More specifically, though, I wanted to ask about how you fixed the DL3 screenshot I uploaded. When I upload screenshots as they are in-game, I get an error message saying that a thumbnail couldn't be created due to invalid parameters. It nevers says which parameters are invalid, though, so I don't know how to fix it. Usually, if I crop the screenshot, it uploads without issue, but this time (the one you fixed) it still wasn't working even after being cropped. Do you know what's going on here? I'm sure I'm missing something obvious, since all the other screenshots seem to be uploaded without any changes. Thank you. Anonymous Waddle Dee (talk) 15:29, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :The reason the image didn't work because you uploaded two different versions of the same picture. The modified image (which is still there) worked because it was resized. The image I deleted was the non-resized version. The reason it told you the parameters are invalid was because the image was too large. I think it was about 5000 x 4000 or something like that. Just avoid uploading large images like that in the future. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 15:46, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply. And I figured out why the screenshots were so big, so hopefully it won't happen again. Anonymous Waddle Dee (talk) 15:52, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Star Dream was ported into ROBLOX The boss, Star Dream was ported into the popular sandbox game ROBLOX XNDUIW Offical (talk) 04:31, March 31, 2018 (UTC)XNDUIW Official It was ported to roblox :Roblox is unimportant to the Kirby Wiki. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 05:06, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Categories Hey there, I have a question. How do you remove categories on a page? It doesn't say how to do so in the editor's manual or the help pages. Can only admins delete categories on a page?----Cuckoo Kirby fan :Hello! Removing categories can be done by looking at the right hand side of the editing bar (where you can also view a Preview of your edit and see the "Add features and media" bar). At the very bottom of that sidebar, you should see the "Categories" section. Hover to the right of the category and look for a little trash can icon. I'm fairly certain non-admins can remove categories, as they can also add categories as well. :If you can't see it, I'd suggest temporarily swapping the editing style you use until you're done removing categories. You can do this by going to "My Preferences" by hovering over your Wikia profile picture and looking for the "Preferred editor" drop down menu. Once you find it, swap over to Source Editor. Hopefully this is of some help to you! Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 15:39, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Ah, I see. Thanks for your help!Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 15:42, March 31, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Uh, what's going on with the smash bros. thing? It's all going so fast! I'm confused on which categories to remove and which ones to not! A little help please?Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 17:08, March 31, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :The Super Smash Bros. category belongs on articles that fall under at least one of these rulings; :1. Are playable characters. :2. Are playable locales. :3. Are obvious references to copy abilities. :4. Are heavily associated with Smash (which is why the category exists on King Dedede's page, for example) :Trophy and sticker appearances do not belong in the "Super Smash Bros." category, and belong in the "Super Smash Bros. series characters" categorization. Thank you for asking. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 17:12, March 31, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks for answering! I was confused about the two. Discussions Hey, Meta Kirb, someone posted a discussion that uses vulgar language (calling someone an idiot, using the curse version of "darn", and calling someone a bad name). I reported the post, but I'm not sure what it does. Does it just get rid of the post, or ban the user? 'cause I'm not sure I'd they didn't know you're not supposed to use vulgar language on a wiki. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 23:19, April 3, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I've left a response, but a ban doesn't seem entirely necessary yet, considering he only used mild swears. I'm also not entirely sure what reporting a post does, as I personally wasn't notified of the post. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 23:45, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Huh. Alright then, I just hope they don't do that againCuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 23:48, April 3, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Music Can I ask why music that plays on a stage isn't allowed on its page? Scaarfii (talk) 00:09, April 4, 2018 (UTC) :Only the Stage's theme is allowed on an article's page, in the case of the K64 planets, and the others too. That's why Neo Star has its theme (and remixed versions), Ripple Star only has its theme, and Shiver Star has its themes and the subsequent remixed versions that appeared in later games. Hope that helps! Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 00:14, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Comics Hey, do you know if read your comics somewhere? They sound cool, and I like that kind of thing, so I was wondering if I could read them somewhere."This darkness must meet my sword!" (talk) 21:05, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, If I Can read them. :Nope. The comics were made traditionally (that is, on paper) about six to seven years ago. They were never made available on any sort of website or anything. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 21:12, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Random link So, I was looking at the Meta-Knights category, and a link to someone's blog was in the category. I don't know how or why it got there, but I decided to ask you about it.Meta Knightmare Meta Knight-1, Kirby-8 00:46, April 10, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for bringing it up. It's fixed now. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 00:53, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Water Galboros Thx, i was also fixing too, but i stopped when it told me about editting conflict, i feel so stupid for making that mistake 007xmp (talk) 17:23, April 14, 2018 (UTC) X Y